Personal Space
by VampirePlacebo
Summary: Castiel asks Dean to take his virginity. My very first fanfic!


EDIT: Thanks to Samitalia for pointing out a rather large mistake I had at the end of the story. I wrote Lilith instead of Eve. It's fixed now, along with a few other spelling errors I didn't notice the first time round. Enjoy!

...

Bobby looks at Dean, wishing he could have better news. "I'm looking, but maybe it's time for you to make a call."

Dean closes and his eyes and sighs. "Why is it always gotta be me who makes the call, huh? It's not like Cas lives in my ass, the dude's busy!"

The moment Dean says that, Castiel feels the strongest pull he's ever felt and is transported to the older Winchester's side. Dean whirls around in shock.

"Cas, get out of my ass!"

Castiel looks at Dean, completely confused. "I was never in your..."

Before Castiel can finish his sentence, Dean arches an eyebrow and cocks his head slightly to the left, and he's silent for a moment.

"Did we made any progress in locating Eve?" he says, trying to ignore what had just transpired between him, and his beautiful hunter.

The rest of the conversation is hazy to the angel. What had just happened? He was an angel of the Lord. Surely he was above such things.

Castiel took his leave of the brothers and tried to put together what had happened. He knew that his priority should be Eve, but all his thoughts were on Dean, and nothing he could do could change that.

When he could no longer take it, he transported himself to where Dean was.

"What the fuck, Cas!" Dean hollered, trying to cover as much of himself as he could with the towel he'd barely grabbed. He turned the shower off, and stepped out, his towel covering the necessary but not much else. "Personal space, dude! This is one of those human alone times!"

Castiel looked at Dean, glistening and dripping from the shower, and he could think of nothing to say. His mind went blank and there was nothing he could do but stare at the hunter with an open mouth. He took a tentative step closer, then stopped.

Dean looked at his angel with apprehension. He was acting strange, even by angel standards. "Cas?" he ventured, when he noticed the strange look he'd won. "Are you alright?"

"I was just wondering about my virginity," he said finally.

Dean's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"You said once that, on your watch, I would never die a virgin."

"Well, yeah. But that was when I thought we wouldn't live through the night."

"It'll happen sometime."

"What will?"

"My death. Eventually, something will happen that will take my life away. And I'm still a virgin."

"Okay." Dean stared at him, but the angel said nothing. "What would you like me to do about it?"

"I thought maybe we could try again. You know, to remedy the problem."

Dean laughed. "Oh! I get it! Well, sure! We obviously can't go to that same establishment, but there are plenty of places like that around. No problem! Just let me get dressed and we can go take care of that for you!"

Dean took a step forward, but Castiel put a hand on his chest to stop him. There was an electric charge, and both men stopped cold.

"What was that?" Dean said apprehensively.

"I... I'm not sure." His big blue eyes focused on Dean for a moment, then looked at the floor. "I don't think that I want to go to a place like that again."

"No?" He cocked his head, his green eyes lost in thought. "I suppose we could go to a normal bar." He looked at Cas appraisingly. "You're good looking enough to pick up a chick without paying." He grinned. "I'll give you a few pointers about what to say, and I'm sure you'll be knocking boots in no time!"

"Dean." Castiel looked at him, and that one word stopped him in his tracks.

"Cas?"

"I don't think I'm interested in "knocking boots" with a woman."

Dean stared at him for a long moment. "Oh." He stared a little bit more. "Ooh. Well, I'm sure we could accommodate that as well."

Castiel took a tentative step forward. "Really?"

"Of course! This is the 21st Century after all!"

Castiel smiled beautifully. "That's good to hear. I thought you would be repulsed."

"Of course not! I don't care which way your boots knock, Cas," he said with a grin.

Castiel smiled wider and took the final step forward that separated them. "I'm happy to hear you say that, " he murmured, before setting a light kiss on Dean's lips.

"Dude!" Dean yelled, jumping back three paces.

Castiel's large blue eyes got wider.

"What are you doing?"

Castiel's face flushed. "Well, you said.. I mean.. I thought.. 21st century?"

"Not me, Cas!" Dean said, flustered.

Castiel looked down at his shoes and took a step back.

"Cas.."

"You were so intent on having me lose my virginity, I thought..."

Castiel looked up and met Dean's eyes with his own.

"I thought you might be able to take it yourself."

Dean stared at the angel for a moment, not sure what to say. "I'm not gay," he finally decided.

"I'm not really a man," Castiel said. "I know my body is male, but I'm not."

Dean said nothing, so Castiel took a chance. he took a small step forward, and gingerly touched Dean's lips with his own again. Dean didn't pull away immediately, so Castiel took it as an invitation and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the hunters body and pulled him closer. Dean stiffened for a moment, but then his body melted into the kiss.

"Cas.."

Castiel pulled away for a moment. "I don't want to pull you into something you don't want." Dean said nothing, just looked into Castiel's eyes. "I just want..."

Castiel's breath was taken away by the sheer force with which Dean's lips crashed against his own. Dean's arms wrapped around him, then started to pull at his loose trench coat.

Castiel's breath fell in an outward sigh. "Are you sure?"

Dean didn't answer, but kept pulling at Castiel's clothes, and that was enough.

Soon, the trench coat, along with most of Castiel's other clothing, were dressing the bathroom floor. Dean's hands played over the angel's body, and Castiel could do nothing but moan. Dean's towel, long forgotten, was laying haphazardly beside the bathtub.

Dean shoved the angel through the open bathroom door, into the small bedroom adjoining. They took two steps back and Castiel's knees were touching the bed. One more shove, and he was flat on his back on the rather uncomfortable mattress.

The moment Castiel's body hit the mattress, Dean threw his on top, determined not to lose the angel now that he had him. He covered Castiel's face and neck with fevered kisses, and the angel could do nothing but take them, and give what he could back.

Dean pulled at Castiel's pants, growling slightly when they wouldn't come off as easily as everything else. He lifted his head from Castiel's neck and found his lips again. "Off," he breathed into Castiel's mouth, once he finally got the zipper undone.

Castiel accommodated Dean by lifting his hips slightly so the pants could easily come off. "God Cas," Dean murmured as he yanked the pants, and everything else, off his angel's body. "That's so fucking sexy."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, and Dean giggled, in spite of himself. "That too," he chuckled, just before claiming Castiel's lips again.

He pushed his hands under the angel's butt and lifted with all his might, and threw Cas against the bed's headboard. Cas landed with a small thud, and had half a moment's panic before Dean joined him, kneeling between his legs, their manhood's touching, creating the most delicious friction. Cas closed his eyes halfway and sighed, he'd never felt anything like it. It was wonderful. And yet, his body seemed unsatisfied. He wanted more of Dean, more contact, more kisses, more everything. He sat up into the kiss, and with supernatural speed and strength, he flipped them, and Dean was wide eyed beneath him. "Mmm," whispered Castiel. "I think I like the view from up here."

Dean, shaken by his sudden loss of control, just stared at the angel for a moment. "C-cas," he stuttered. "I don't.. I can't.. I'm not.."

Cas bent and took his mouth gently. "Don't worry Dean, I'm not going to penetrate you."

It was said so matter of fact, so _Cas_, that Dean laughed. His laughter turned into a moan when Cas started kissing down Dean's chest, making a b-line towards other, more sensitive things. Cas lifted his head just for a moment, to see Dean's face, then, with a small smile, gently started to lick down Dean's shaft. Dean groaned. "I learned much from the Pizza Man's lady friend," Cas said between licks. "But tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

In answer, Dean threw his head back and moaned, his eyes half cast. In his mind, there was nothing that Cas do wrong at the moment. His licks got more insistent until, finally, he took all of Dean into his mouth, and pushed down as far as he could go.

Dean's hands grasped wildly at the sheets around him, crying out. He'd been with a lot of women, but none of them were able to bring the same sounds out of the hunter as Castiel was. Cas had him moaning and writhing, and he'd barely touched him. He looked down and saw Cas' head bobbing up and down, and that sight alone was almost enough to bring him. He took Cas by the shoulders. "Whoa, whoa," he said. "Better stop now before it's over too soon."

Castiel looked up at him, licking his lips. "Is it not satisfactory?"

Dean gave a shaky laugh and grinned. "Oh, Cas, it was amazing. But if you keep doing what you're doing, I'm going to come... climax, before you can get anything out of it."

Cas smiled. "Oh, I'm getting plenty out of it." He gave Dean's swollen member one last kiss and crawled up to capture Dean's lips once more. They kissed softly for a few minutes, then Dean decided to try repay the favour.

He gently pushed Castiel onto his back, rubbing his hands on his chest as he pushed himself into position. Castiel pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at Dean, who was looking somewhat apprehensively at Castiel's very hard manhood.

"You don't have to," Cas said, sensing the hunter's uneasiness.

Dean was almost about to accept the offer, but then he looked into Castiel's large blue eyes. He saw lust, and need, and just a little disappointment. He didn't want to see that in his angel's eyes. He smiled. "I'm a big boy," he said with a leer. "I can handle it."

He wrapped his hand around Castiel's thick base and gave a little squeeze. Cas shivered. Dean lowered his head slowly and gave an experimental lick to the leaking head. When he found that it wasn't anything to be unnerved about, he opened his mouth and lowered it over Castiel's length. Castiel's eyes shot wide open and he gasped. "Oh... my.. dear... oh...!" With every stroke, Dean got more confident, and Castiel's gasps turned into moans. He thought of the things he liked to be done to himself, and tried to apply them to Cas. When he finally lifted his head, Cas was a sweaty, trembling mess. Dean grinned.

"Not bad for a first time, hunh?"

"Oh Dean," Cas breathed. "That was... I have no words. Will you... will you take me now? Please?"

He got off the bed and rummaged through his backpack. He turned around holding a bottle of lube and a condom. He kneeled back onto the bed. He looked at the condom, then back at Cas. "Do I even need this?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Absolutely not," Cas said.

"Oh good." He tossed the small square package over his shoulder.

Dean crawled up till he was kneeling between Castiel's legs. He slipped his hands under his thighs, and pulled Castiel's legs even further apart. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a few drops onto his fingers. He leaned on one arm, hovered over Cas for a moment, then leaned in to kiss him. His other hand slowly went down between his legs, fingers probing until they found the small, soft entrance. He quickly slipped one finger inside, and Castiel gasped, his back slightly arching.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. "Don't stop." He took Dean's face in his hands and took his lips once more.

Dean pumped his finger in and out a few times, then slowly added a second. Cas groaned, but didn't stop kissing him. Dean moved his fingers around, trying to stretch the small hole, so it wouldn't be too painful when he finally entered him.

"Dean, Dean..." Cas moaned into his mouth. "Please. I need.. I need you. Now."

Dean kissed him a moment longer, then sat up on his knees, reaching for the bottle of lube once more. He smeared his aching member with a good amount of the lube, and wiped his hands on the bed's comforter. He crawled even closer to Cas, and lifted Castiel's hips and lowered his own at the same time. He lined himself up so that he was right at Castiel's entrance. He looked into his angel's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked softly.

Cas bit his lip and nodded. Dean could see he was nervous, but he could also see how much he wanted it.

With one hand holding Castiel's hip, and the other tutoring his member, he slowly pushed forward and didn't stop until he was completely sheathed inside his angel.

Castiel's breaths were coming fast and ragged, and he threw his head back, eyes closed. "Move, Dean, please," he managed. "I'm alright."

Dean leaned over the smaller man and slowly started to move in and out. The sensation was something he'd never felt before. He resisted the urge to just bang with force, and kept his rhythm as slow and steady as he could. Every little clench of Castiel's tight little hole almost sent him over the edge.

Soon Cas started to move along with him, and that was the final straw. He took hold of Castiel's hips once more, and with a guttural groan, slammed into him, hard. Cas started keening, and threw his arms around Dean's neck. His legs slid up, and he locked his feet behind Dean's back. He swayed his hips as much as he could in this position, and after a few more thrusts, he felt something start to build inside him.

"Dean, Dean!" he cried out. "Something's happening, something's... something's coming!"

Dean grinned through his pants. "You're gonna come, Cas. Just let go!"

Cas looked into Dean's face with wide eyes as his breathing got more and more erratic. Suddenly he threw his head back and wailed. "Oh! Oh! Dean! Close your eyes! Close your eyes!"

Dean closed his eyes, just as Castiel came, hot liquid bursting out of his quivering manhood, and Dean saw, behind his eyelids, a flash of brilliant white light. A moment later he, too, was screaming out his pleasure, coming deep inside Castiel.

Dean pulled out, and collapsed on top of the angel, both of them panting. Cas put his arms around Dean, petting his hair.

"That was... indescribable Dean. Thank you."

"Oh, no, please. The pleasure was all mine!"

Castiel looked down at his hunter. "Not all yours. I had some too."

Dean grinned. "Figure of speech, Cas."

Castiel smiled. "Oh."

Suddenly, the door crashed open. "Dean!" yelled Sam. "I got a lead on Eve!" He stopped cold in his tracks. "Holy shit!"

Dean looked up lazily at his wide-eyed brother. "Dude, personal space."


End file.
